<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>energiser | junhao by pchyjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066346">energiser | junhao</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae'>pchyjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Wholesome, jun is very clingy, junhao are married, lapslock, minghao and jun have a kid, they clean the house, very wholesome!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a long day of cleaning, jun and minghao rest on their bed. but their child walks in and lies down in between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JunHao, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>energiser | junhao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on wattpad (@-xlegends)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ahh!”  a  child’s  cry  rang  around  the   whole  house.  anyone  listening  in  from  the  outside  would  think  that  there  was  an  odd  set  of  family  in  the  house  but  they weren’t  odd,  they  were  a  special  family.  they  were  their  own  kind. </p><p>“daddy  stop!!  my  tummy  hurts,”  the  child  continued  screaming  but  his  laugh  resonated  more.  “papa  tell  daddy  to  stop!  he’s  tickling  me  too  much.” </p><p>“jun,  stop  making  the  child  cry.  get  back  to  work!  we  have  a  lot  left  to  clean.”  minghao  whined  to  his  husband. </p><p>it  had  been  a  few  hours  or  so  since  the  couple  decided  to  have  a  big  cleaning  day.  it  was  all  going  well  at  the  start  but  jun,  who  got  sick  and  tired  of  doing  the  same  repetitive  task,  gave  up  only  an  hour  into  the  day,  giving  minghao  more  work  to  do. </p><p>jun  became  even  more  distracted  when  yang,  their  beloved  son,  had  gotten  back  from  school.  the  two  were  having  fun  in  yang’s  room  while  minghao  was  doing  all  the  house  chores  by  himself. </p><p>as  much  as  he  would  prefer  to  have  jun  helping  him,  he  was  happy  knowing  that  jun  was  spending  time  with  yang.  jun  doesn’t  get  to  spend  a  lot  of  time  with his  family  due  to  his  work  being  demanding  but  whenever  he  gets  the  chance  to,  he  takes  it. </p><p>“haohao,  i  don’t  want  to  do  anymore  work.  please!  i’ve  done  a  lot  today  already,  haven’t  i?”  jun whined  while  pouting,  trying  to  act  cute  so  that  minghao  would  spare  him  the  work. </p><p>“i  let  you  slack  off  earlier  because  yang  came  back  from  school  but  not  anymore.  if  you  don’t  help  me,  we’ll  never  get  the  work  done.”  minghao  retaliated.  as much  as  he  loved  jun’s  cuteness,  he  seriously  needed  some  help. </p><p>“yeah  daddy.  you  should  help  out  papa,”  yang  defended  his  father,  “i’ll  help  you  out  too  papa!”  he  said  with  a  bright  smile  on  his  face. </p><p>“thank  you  baby.  we’ll  have  so  much  fun  without  daddy.  he  doesn’t  want  to  help  so  he  can’t  have  fun  with  us.”  minghao  left  a  peck  on  yang’s  cheek  which  made  his  son  smile  wider. </p><p>the  two  went  out  to  clean  yang’s  room  while  jun  was  still  pouting.  he  wanted  to  have  fun  with  them  as  well.  although  he  didn’t  want  to  work,  he’d  rather  be spending  the  day  with  his  family. </p><p>“hey  you  two!  don’t  leave  me  alone,  i’m  coming  to  help.”  jun  ran  all  the  way  upstairs  to  yang’s  room  and  barged  in  with  excitement.  “yang,  you’re  not  allowed  to  have  fun  with  papa  all  alone.  we  have  to  share  him  okay?” </p><p>“no  daddy,  you  said  you  didn’t  want  to  help  so  why  are  you  here?  shouldn’t  you  be  downstairs  doing  nothing?”  yang  ran  to  his  papa  and  hugged  his  leg  while  questioning  his  daddy. </p><p>“you  see  baby,  daddy  wants  to  have  fun  with  both  his  babies.  can’t  he  do  that?”</p><p>hearing  jun  call  him  baby  made  minghao  blush.  it’s  been  so  long  since  they  called  each  other  names  like  that.  jun  does  call  him  haohao  all  the  time  but  hearing  “baby”  felt  so  new  and  he  liked  it. </p><p>“hmm..”  yang  pretended  to  think  about  whether  or  not  he  should  let  jun  join  in  on  the  fun,  “of  course  daddy!  i  want  to  have  fun  with  you  and  papa.”  yang  ran  into  his  daddy’s  arms  and  hugged  him. </p><p>“okay  you  two.  enough  distractions.  let’s  get  to  work  now.”  minghao  smiled. </p><p>“yes  sir!”  the  two  stood  like  military  members  and  saluted  to  minghao. </p><p>a  burst  of  laughter  sprung  upon  the  house  as  the  family  started  cleaning  the  room.  there  wasn’t  a  lot  to  do  since  there  were  three  of  them  cleaning  rather  than  one.  yang,  being  the  sensible  child  that  he  is,  didn’t  make  a  mess  and  did  as  his  papa  told  him. </p><p>they  continued  to  clean  for  the  next  hour  or  so,  with  a  few  distractions  here  and  there.  but  it  was  all  okay  because  they  were  having  fun. </p><p>---</p><p>“oh  my  gosh,  that  was  so  tiring.”  jun  dropped  his  body  on  the  bed  in  his  shared  room  with  minghao. </p><p>“get  off  the  bed!  you’re  gonna  get  it  all  dirty  with  your  sweaty  body.”  minghao  scolded  jun.  “go  take  a  shower,  i’ll  go  and  clean  yang  up  for  bed.” </p><p>jun  followed  his  husband’s  instructions  and  went  into  the  shower.  minghao  went  into  yang’s  room  and  saw  that  the  bathroom  light  was  on,  the  sound  of  toys  on  water  travelling  to  his  ears.  he  was  so  glad  that  yang  was  old  enough  to  start  a  bath  himself  and  responsible  enough  to  take  his  toys  out  when  he  wants  to  play  with  them.</p><p>“baby,  are  you  finished?  let  me  wash  your  hair  for  you.”  minghao  walked  into  the  bathroom  and  got  the  shampoo  from  the  shelf. </p><p>“brrrr!”  yang  was  making  airplane  noises  with  his  lips  while  minghao  was  scrubbing  his  hair,  making  sure  to  get  the  sweat  out. </p><p>“come  on  now  baby,  i’m  done  washing  your  hair.”  minghao  got  yang  out  of  the  bath,  wrapping  him  in  a  towel  and  walked  into  his  bedroom.  he  pulled  the  hair  dryer  out  of  the  closet  and  started  drying  yang’s  hair,  not  wanting  him  to  get  sick. </p><p>after  yang  put  on  his  pyjamas,  he  went  under  his  covers  with  his  teddy  tucked  tightly  in  his  arms.  minghao  sat  next  to  him  and  started  brushing  his  hair  out  of  the  way  and  kissed  his  forehead. </p><p>“thank  you  for  helping  papa  out  today.  you  must  be  tired  from  all  the  hard  work.  go  to  sleep  baby,  you  need  energy  for  tomorrow.”  minghao  softly  spoke. </p><p>in  that  moment,  jun  walked  into  the  room  and  sat  on  the  other  side  of  yang’s  bed. </p><p>“yang  is  daddy’s  big  boy  now,  huh?  helping  out  his  papa  with  chores.  i  guess  he  doesn’t  need  my  kisses  anymore.  after  all,  he’s  a  big  boy.”  jun  said  with  a sigh.  although  he  was  acting,  yang  still  got  a  little  sad. </p><p>“daddy?”  yang  asked  with  his  eyes  glistening,  “i  still  want  your  kisses.  i  may  be  a  big  boy  now  but  i’m  still  your  baby,  aren’t  i?”  yang  had  a  pout  on  his  face, looking  like  he  was  about  to  cry.</p><p>“can  i  have  my  night  night  kiss  please?” </p><p>“of  course  baby!  i  won’t  stop  giving  you  kisses.  you’ll  always  be  my  baby.”  jun  felt  bad  for  making  his  boy  almost  cry  but  it  reassured  him  knowing  that  yang still  loves  his  kisses.  he  left  a  long  peck  on  the  boy’s  forehead  and  lightly  squeezed  his  puffy  cheeks. </p><p>“go  to  sleep  now.  a  big  boy  like  you  needs  to  sleep  early.”  jun  tucked  yang  more  into  the  blanket  and  got  off  the  bed.  “i’ll  see  you  tomorrow  morning  baby.”  jun  waved  and  walked  out  with  minghao,  entering  their  room. </p><p>“i’m  going  to  take  a  quick  shower.  i’ll  join  you  in  bed  soon.”  minghao  smiles  and  entered  the  bathroom. </p><p>jun  decided  to  read  a  book  to  help  him  fall  asleep  quicker.  but  he  needed  minghao  to  be  beside  him  to  fall  asleep  peacefully.  so  he  waited  for  his  husband  to  finish  his  shower. </p><p>it  didn’t  take  too  long  for  minghao  to  be  out  and  for  jun  to  start  reading  his  book.  while  minghao  sat  next  to  him  on  the  bed,  he  opened  his  book  and  rested  his  head  on  his  husband’s  shoulder. </p><p>minghao  was  also  reading  a  book  but  he  was  slightly  dozing  off.  all  the  hard  work  had  tired  him  out  and  he  couldn’t  help  but  close  his  eyes  every  once  in  a while. </p><p>“haohao,  i  just  wanted  to  tell  you  that  i  appreciate  everything  you  do  for  this  family.  i  know  i’m  not  here  most  of  the  time  but  i  also  know  that  you  work  so  hard  to  make  sure  yang  is  getting  all  the  love  he  deserves.  i  wish  i  could  be  here  more  to  help  you  out  but  there's  not  much  i  can  do.  but  i  want  you  to  know  that  i  love  you  and  yang  with  all  my  heart.  without  you  two,  i  don’t  know  what  i  would  be  doing.  you  both  give  me  so  much  happiness  and  i  can’t  thank  you  enough.”  jun  finished  his  little  speech  about  how  much  he  appreciated  minghao.</p><p>although  minghao  was  dozing  off  a  second  ago,  jun’s  little  speech  woke  him  up  more  and  he  couldn’t  help  but  get  a  bit  emotional. </p><p>“jun,  don’t  worry  about  not  being  here.  i  know  that  you’re  working  hard  to  provide  for  us  and  to  give  us  the  best  and  that’s  all  i  need.  that’s  all  we  need.  yang and  i  also  love  you  so  much.  you  don’t  understand  how  much  we  love  you.  keep  working  hard  like  you  always  do.  i  don’t  know  what  i’d  do  without  you  either.  thank  you  for  making  my  life  brighter  and  happier  each  day  baby.  i  couldn’t  have  asked  for  a  better  husband  than  you.  you’re  the  best.”  minghao  left  a  soft  kiss on  the  top  of  jun’s  hair  and  lightly  stroked  his  hair. </p><p>“come  on  now,  let’s  go  to  sleep.  yang  is  probably  gonna  wake  up  early  tomorrow  and  we’re  both  too  tired  to  deal  with  his  energy.”  minghao  chuckles  lightly  and pulled  the  covers  over  both  of  them. </p><p>they  lay  there  staring  into  each  other’s  eyes  and  holding  each  other  close.  they  could  feel  each  other’s  breath  on  the  tip  of  their  noses.  their  foreheads  touching  as  they  got  lost  in  the  others  eyes.  they  kissed  delicately  and  whispered  “i  love  you.”  to  each  other.  as  they  continued  to  hold  each  other  tightly,  a  sudden  streak  of  light  entered  the  room. </p><p>“daddy?  papa?”  a  small  voice  called. </p><p>“yang?”  the  couple  called  out  in  unison. </p><p>the  small  figure  walked  in  and  stood  at  the  foot  of  the  bed. </p><p>“can  i  sleep  with  you  tonight?  i’m  not  scared  but  i  just  want  to  sleep  with  you  guys.”  yang  asked  with  a  soft  spoken  voice. </p><p>“come  in  between  us  baby.  there’s  always  space  for  you.”  jun  shuffled  a  bit  to  the  side  and  let  yang  join  them  in  bed. </p><p>yang  snuggled  in  between  them  and  buried  his  face  into  jun’s  neck.  jun  kissed  the  top  of  his  head,  lightly  patting  his  back,  helping  him  fall  asleep  easier.  minghao  snuggled  closely  to  the  two  of  them  and  wrapped  his  arm  around  them.  he  also  kissed  yang’s  head  and  closed  his  eyes. </p><p>“i  love  you  daddy.  i  love  you  papa.”  yang  muttered  sleepily. </p><p>“we  love  you  too  baby.”  the  two  replied. </p><p>that  night,  the  family  slept  peacefully  (ignoring  the  occasional  kicking  from  yang)  in  one  bed,  in  each  other’s  arms.  they  wouldn’t  have  it  any  other  way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i  tried  adding  extra  spaces  to  make  it  easier  to  read  but  ao3  is  annoying  :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>